Love
by White-Yuki
Summary: Kakashi had a Feeling... What will happen? Warning: FemNaru, KakaFemNaru


So.. here's the oneshot.. sorry if it's bad.. i am not really good at this but i can't help it to write this.. hope you like it :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Sensei!"<em> oh he just loved that sound. The sound of his student, Naru. The truth, he want to listen/see everything from her, every step she had, every sound she produce, any movement, everything. He wanted to be hers, he want she was his. Damn. How long does he have this feeling? A year? Two? He didn't care, all he care is her and her happiness. Today he had a mission, an easy one with her just with her. He was just so exited. He was planning to told his feeling to her after the mission. The only thing what he want to know is; will she say yes or no?

the mission went great, both of them are safe. As always, Kakashi is in his favorite spot again, laying lazily as he closed his eyes, he can even smell her scent, is his love to her is that deep? "Hey," yea, very deep. Now he heard her calling him "OI KAKASHI!" he woke up as a feet kick him softly by the arm, now that explain all above….

"What?"

"You seem weird today." Said Naru softly

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi dumbstruck

"I don't know… maybe my elite jounin sensei almost hit a tree on our way home from a mission? You seem in a deep thought."

"I am." Answered Kakashi stupidly, of course she will asked him what is in his thought that time. How stupid of him.

"What are you thinking about that time?" she asked as she move closer to him

he took a deep breath, did he have to tell? He just can't lie to her, she's to precious to him "You."

"Huh? What did you say?" she asked him to make sure what did he say

he sit strait and face her and start to explain his feelings "You see, all this time I want to- no not that, I have a feeling- nooo! Why is it so hard to say it!" he stayed still for a wile and take a deep breath, "I-i love you." He said it he just dropped his head, that feel so good after he tell her, but he will expect a slap or a punch from her anyway.

Instead of a hard punch, he was pulled by the shirt "You're lying." She said

"Sometimes I hope I am." Kakashi answered

"You-you lo-love me?" he nodded, "Prove it. I know you're just joking like last time."

He looked at her, she wanted prove? The only prove that he can do and think about is to kiss her. He always wanted to kiss her, to hold her. But, maybe she will be mad if he kissed her just to prove her, thanks to his idea that he think about now his body moved by itself, he pulled her arm and pulled his mask and kiss her. Her lips are so soft, hmm.. he wanted more, he licked her lower lips and try to pushed his tongue in her mouth and explore her mouth. He ignored all pushing and soft punch from her, long enough he explore her mouth while he want to pull out, an unexpected movement of her tongue brushed with his. 'She wanted more kiss!' He thought. He made a small growl and kiss her deeper and make her moan slightly. He pull out her and peck her. How he loved her lips, they are so soft he just can't stop kissing her.

He looked at her, blush was on her cheeks. She looked cute. Very cute. He closed his eyes and chuckled. Another unexpected movement from her, she kissed him and pulled out quickly, he didn't say anything just pulled her in his arms and lay with him on the ground. "Are you enjoying too much of my kisses honey?" he asked as he pulled her closer

"I-i... I just can't help it a-and you is- are so warm and-and.." there was a half minute pause and he just raised his eyebrow, 'I must brain washed her by kisses, she had a bad grammar now.' He thought "I love it-…" she said nearly a whisper. She face him and buried her face in his chest, hiding her blushing face. "I love you too…" she said in a whisper. They lay there and just kiss each other and share their feelings to each other.

There was nothing better than love, nothing more precious than love, warmer than love. Love is just everywhere. It's just how you look at it and how you appreciate it

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review :D<p> 


End file.
